Love Letter
by ema-haibara lover
Summary: Jill is a kind-hearted, foolish girl who lacks happiness. Once she found her happiness, she must sacrifice it. Whom she will end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Love Letter – Chapter 1

This is the first story that I created myself. Please enjoy!

Main Characters

**Jill Lockhart**

**Emily Lockhart**

**Andrew Harris**

**Sydney Manson**

**Harry Brown**

**Timothy Treshold**

**Hazelle Ronald**

**Paris Manson**

**Mildred Treshold**

**Arista Judy**

**Brandon Lockhart**

**Bella Lockhart**

**Jackson Harris**

**Lianna Harris**

**Erika Avenue Harris**

**Nathaniel Matthew**

"**Hooaahhhh… That was a nice nap…" I said.**

"**Of course it was, you slept over 12 hours, you know…" Sydney said, I was astonished, she suddenly appeared in front of my eyes. **

"**Waaaaaa…! How come you're here already!" I screamed.**

"**Why couldn't I? It's 11 o'clock already and you still dare ask? We'll miss the plane!"**

"**That's true!" I immedistely got up and showered, got ready to go to airport. I and Sydney quickly got the car and caught the plane. "Phew… So lucky that we could manage to get here on time…" I said.**

"**Yeah.. It's because someone got up late." Sydney replied to me.**

"**Okay okay, I'm sorry! I didn't do it on purpose…" I said. Oh, that's right, I'm Jill Lockhart. Currently is going to fly to Hangzhou. I'm going to go back there to reunite with my family, my daddy, Brandon; my mommy, Bella; and my lovely sister, Emily. Emily is a beautiful, genius girl of 20 years old (I am 22 years old now and will be 23 soon), actually I kinda envy her. I studied in Kaohsiung because of my parents' wealth, not because of my brain… While Emily… She got a scholarship to continue her studies in Berlin, Germany. Anyway, I have something that Emily doesn't have, it is this dolphin necklace. It was given by my childhood prince. We dealt to meet each other again on my 23th birthday, in our specisl place, Love Park. Well, I don't know his name, his address or whatsoever. But I remembered his childhood face and this necklace is the symbol, the symbol of his existence in my heart. I don't know whether I love him, but I just miss his care for me. I called him 'Little Prince' while he called me 'Little Katis' He also have the same exact necklace as mine.**

"**The passengers for plane QS 23456 from Kaohsiung to Hangzhou, please get on board." I suddenly heard the announcement. I'm very nervous, my sweet sixteen birthday will be held next week, I can't wait to meet my little prince again… I and Sydney got into the plane and then we arrived at Hangzhou safely. I saw my mom, dad and my little sister were waiting for my arrival.**

"**Mom!" I screamed, I went to hug my mom. **

"**Jie! (Jie=sister) You're back! I missed you a lot, you know!" Emily said to me. I then also hugged her tightly. How I miss my little sister… We and Sydney went to my house. We celebrated my and Sydney's arrival.**

"**Now that my two daughters, my wife and also you, Sydney, my daughter's best friend are gathering here, I want to announce a good news." Dad said, well I wonder what it was.**

"**I'll begin." My mom continued, "Next month, my beloved daughter, Emily Lockhart will be engaged to her boyfriend, Andrew Harris."**

"**What mom! Emily has a boyfriend already? How would I not know?" I exclaimed as my curiosity and astonishment were mixed together.**

"**Sorry, Jie… I planned to give you a surprise, so none of us told you." Emily said.**

"**Is that so? Then… Do you guys forget what day next month is?" I said. My family answered, "Your birthday!"**

"**I did it on purpose, Jie! I wanted the engagement to be held on your birthday…" Emily said.**

"**Oooh I see…" I said.**

"**Congratulations Emily! That boy must be very lucky to have a perfect girl such as you…" Sydney said.**

"**Not really, Sydney Jie… Anyway, you should stay here tonight, Sydney Jie… It's already late…" Emily said, then I convinced Sydney as well. Therefore, Sydney agreed to do so.**

**I went to Emily's room, I knocked the door. Emily then opened the door, she let me in. "What is it, Jie?" Emily asked me what was my motive coming to her.**

"**Well, I wonder what is your boyfriend looks like?"**

"**What is it to you?"**

"**What? You won't even tell your own sister about your boyfriend? Why would you want to be engaged to someone that I don't know at all?"**

"**Hehehe, Jie, I'm kidding… Why couldn't you differentiate? He will be coming here tomorrow morning…" **

"**I wonder what will he look like… Anyway, what was his name?" I said with great curiosity in my heart.**

"**He is Andrew." She replied.**

"**Eh! How could you not tell me more about him?" I said.**

"**Actually… His dad is Daddy's friend. And so, dad and mom decided to set up for my marriage with him. He treats me well anyway… Mmm… At first, I dislike him, but after dating with him for a while, I fell for him… I think he loves me too… But in fact he had never confessed to me."**

"**How can you be so sure that he loves you?" I said.**

"**He treats me really well… Really!" She said, "I can see from his words, that he loves me." **

"**Eh! Can I ask you what made you fell for him this much?" I said, "I'm sure you won't fall for him just because he treats you really good. There must be something else…"**

"**No! No! It's like what I said earlier!" She said Quickly, I saw her face blushing. She then continued, "You will see tomorrow how good he is, and you'll understand my feelings for him."**

"**Wow, kay, I'll be waiting then. I'm going back to my room…" I said, I went back and slept.**

**The next day, as usual, I got up late. And As usual also, it was Sydney who woke me up. "Wey, don't you want to see your future brother-in-law?" Sydney said.**

"**Woaaaa! Am I late again?" I exclaimed as I got up. I didn't even think of showering, and still wearing my pajamas, I went downstairs to see Andrew.**

**I searched Emily and that Andrew. When I came to the terrace, I saw Emily was going somewhere else and Andrew was sitting on the bench. I suddenly had a very familisr feeling, I lost my control and I called out, "Little Prince!" He then looked at me, saying, "huh?"**

**What were I thinking about? Why did I imagine him as Little Prince? I then said to him, "Ahh… No, nothing. May I ask you're… Andrew? Am I right?" **

"**Yeah, then you must be Jill? Emily's Jie?" He replied.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Emily told me a lot about you. You had just arrived at Hangzhou last night."**

**Emily then came, she said, "Jie? You're awake already? Here's the juice, Andrew. Mmm… Jie, you can drink mine…" She was bringing two glasses of orange juice.**

"**No, it's okay, you two go ahead." I said because I know Emily originally made those for the two of them.**

"**Jie! How come you haven't showered?" Emily exclaimed.**

"**Hahaha yeah… I actually forgot… I'll go to shower first then." I went upstairs to Sydney's room. **

"**Sydney!" I said to as I came into her room.**

"**What is it?" She answered.**

"**Have you seen that Andrew?" I asked her.**

"**Nope… I'm not interested in the least bit…" She said.**

"**Why? He's so well-mannered! He's good-looking and the most important thing is that he seems to be relisble!" I said with great excitement.**

"**So what's it has something to do with me? It's none of my business … Better than convincing to seem your sister's fiancé, you better go showering, okay! You are so smelly, I'm telling you… Go! Quick!" She replied.**

"**Huh? Is that true? Am I smelly?" I smelled my body but I can't smell anything, "You sure?"**

"**Whatever… I'm going back to my house now… My mom is waiting for me…" Sydney said, she grabbed her bag.**

"**Okay, bye! Take care!" I said and went to take a bath.**

**Writer's POV.**

**At Emily's side.**

**Emily was sending his boyfriend to the gate. "Bye! Take care!" Emily said, Andrew then drove his car. When Emily was about to come into the house, she met Sydney, bringing her bag.**

** "Sydney Jie! Where are you going?" Emily said.**

** "I'm returning home… " Sydney replied.**

** "Do you want me to take you home?" Emily said.**

** "No need, Harry will pick me up in front of the cake shop…" Sydney replied, "Eh… Your boyfriend?"**

** "He has gone home… You haven't seen him, have you?" Emily said.**

** "Yeah, I haven't seen him. Oh I'll be going then…"**

** "Bye!"**

**End of writer's POV.**

**Sydney's POV.**

**In fact, I am wondering how is that Andrew looks like… Because Jill said he was good-looking, I became curious how does he look like, but unfortunately he has gone home before I could meet him… **

**I saw the traffic jam was clearly in green color for the walkers… When I was crossing the road, the traffic jam suddenly turned red, I panicked… There was a car going towards me… I was so shocked that I could not move and could only scream… "Kyaaaaa!" I closed my eyes, afraid that I will be hit by the car. Suddenly, something moved my body. When I reopened my eyes, I saw a boy beside me, his elbow was hurt. Many people gathered around us. I then realized that it was him who saved me.**

** "Are you okay?" I said to him.**

** "No, it's nothing…" He replied.**

**What a soft-mannered, handsome, and kind hearted boy… I was touched… But at the same time, I felt it was my fault that he got hurt…**

** "You shouldn't have hurt yourself like this only to save my life…" I said. **

** "No, I'm really fine…" He replied, I could see that he was hiding his pain.**

** "Let's go to the hospital, I'll accompany you…" I said.**

** "No need, I'm in a hurry, I'll be going, bye!" He said, he then quickly left… I then regretted, not asking his name. Then I went home. In front of the gate of the house, I saw a debt collector was arguing with my mom…**

** "No, please… Give us some more times to pay our debts…" My mom cried.**

** "What's going on here?" I asked.**

** "Earlier we have agreed that you will pay the money within a month. Yet now you haven't paid it… So you two have to get lost from this house!" Said the debt collector.**

** "No, please, I'm sure I and my mom will be able to pay back the money as long as you guys give us some more time… I will, I promise that I will pay… I will…" I said, with tears in my eyes.**

** "You said the exact same sentence last month, but what is the result? It was all fake, right? I don't want to hear your reasoning! Get lost!"**

** Hopeless, we went out of the house. We wandered around. Suddenly my mom exclaimed, "Sydney!"**

** "What is it mom?" I replied.**

** "I have an idea!" She said.**

** "What idea?"**

** "Go call Jill! We'll be staying in her house! It's a bright idea! Isn't it?" My mom replied happily.**

** "What? Are you crazy? No! I won't! I won't feel at ease if I keep on bothering my friend's life!" I said. "You…" Before mom could finish, Harry appeared. **

** "Harry?" I said.**

** "Hi? How come you two are arguing here?" He said.**

** "You! Do you really want us to sleep on the road? Go to Jill's house!" My mom said.**

** "But mom…" My mom cut my sentence, "Take it as Mom beg you, okay? Please! Jill and her family is our only hope!"**

** "What's going on actually? I can't understand what you two are saying." Harry said.**

** "It is no matter whether you understand or not!" My mom replied.**

** "In fact is… I and my mom were kicked out by the debt collector because we can't pay back the money we borrowed, so we are homeless now." I said to Harry.**

** "You two are welcomed to my house…" He said.**

** "Really?" I exclaimed.**

** "No! Mommy won't stay with this penniless punk!" My mom said.**

** "Mom!" I said.**

** "Umm… I think Jill will welcome you as well. I'll accompany you to Jill's house." Harry said. We then went towards Jill's house as I had no choice but to obey my mom's wish.**

**End of Sydney's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

**That was a nice bath… I went downstairs to eat breakfast.**

"**Ahhh… It is you again who are the latest person in gathering." My dad said upon seeing me.**

"**It's not like you all don't know that I would always take a long time in bathing and sleeping…" I said, "Ey! Should not we be discussing about Emily's marriage?"**

"**Here you go again, Jie!" Emily said. 'Ting Tong' The door bell rang. I went to open the door. I was surprised to see Sydney, Harry and Sydney's mom, with many bags. "Come in." I said. We went to the living room and I called my mom, dad and sister to join us.**

"**Jill… Auntie is now homeless… Can we be staying here temporarily? We'll move out right after we found a new house, Auntie promise you, okay? Brandon… Bella… I know there were some unpleasant things about us in the past… But please help me and my daughter this time, will you? Please let us stay here until we found a new house…" Auntie Paris, Sydney's mom said.**

"**It's okay, Paris… Let's just forget about those things, should we? We shouldn't held a revenge… You'll stay here temporarily, I promise we'll treat you well." My mom replied. I could see joy in Auntie Paris's face.**

"**I give my consent…" Daddy continued.**

"**Auntie, Sydney Jie, don't worry, I'll also treat you well…" Emily said.**

"**Okay then, Auntie Paris, Sydney, I'll show you your rooms. You can share the rooms with each other, can't you?" I said, I then saw Auntie Paris's joy turned into anger. However, she didn't express her anger.**

"**No problem! We can, of course we can!" She said. I then sent them to their room. Auntie Paris exclaimed, "Tian A!(Tian A means 'Oh My God') Will this be our room? This small, full of dirt room?"**

"**Sorry, if you're not satisfied enough with this room, we'll go to look for another then." I said.**

"**No! This room is more than enough…" Sydney said. Auntie Paris then confirmed that it was a big room. I went to the front door to see Harry.**

"**Hey, how about Sydney and Auntie Paris? Are they okay?" He asked me.**

"**I have sent them to their room, they might be resting now…" I said, "But how come you were with them?"**

"**I accidentally meet them on the road, anyway, I have an urgent business to do, I'll be going, bye!" Harry said, he went out of my house.**

**I reentered the house, Emily suddenly approached me, saying, "Jie! Tonight Andrew and his family will come and have a dinner with us! Get dressed okay!" She then walked towards the gate. "Where are you going, Emily?" I asked.**

"**Andrew asked me dating now! I'm going first! Bye bye!" She shouted.**

**I went to Sydney's room.**

"**Jill! What is it?" Sydney said.**

"**Sydney, Auntie Paris, I want to inform you that tonight we all will be dining with Andrew and his family. I hope you two will join us." I said.**

"**Of course we'll join! But who is Andrew by the way?" Auntie said.**

"**Tian a, I forgot to tell you, Auntie. He's Emily's fiancé, they are getting married next month. He is a very nice man." I said.**

"**Oh I see…" Auntie Paris said.**

"**Umm… I think you two will get dressed now, so I'm going back to my room, okay?" I said, I went to get dressed properly. I applied make up. Not long after, Emily came home.**

"**Finally you returned!" My mom said, "Hurry get dressed!"**

"**I'll help you!" I said to Emily.**

"**Okay, Jie!" She replied.**

**Not long after, Andrew's family arrived. We welcomed them well. Everybody had seated in the dining room, but Sydney and her mom were missing. I went upstairs to invite them. When I came in, Sydney said, "I don't think I can join you for the dinner, my mom is not feeling well…"**

"**No, I'm okay… Sydney, you will join them… Jill, take her downstairs." Auntie said. I and Sydney then went downstairs. Upon seeing Andrew's face, I could see a strange, but happy expression from Sydney's face.**

**Sydney's POV.**

**OMG! It's him! I'm sure that I've been in love with him since the first time we meet…**

**End of Sydney's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

**Andrew stood up when he saw Sydney. "If I'm not mistaken, you were that girl from before, are you?" He said.**

"**Yeah, I'm surprised that you still remember who I am, may I ask who is your name?" Sydney asked.**

"**I'm Andrew." He replied.**

"**Okay, let's be seated, let's start our dinner." Emily said.**

**Everyone sat and ate the dinner while chit-chatting. After the dinner, the parents went to the living room and chatting together, Emily went to the garden with Andrew, but then I realized that Sydney was overhearing Emily's and Andrew's conversation as she was hiding behind the window. I observed her actions for a while. Suddenly Emily said, "I'll go get some chicken soup." Sydney's face became so shiny. She approached Andrew who was sitting.**

** "Hi…" Sydney started the conversation.**

** "Eh? Oh it's you… Hi." Andrew replied.**

** "Thanks for saving me back there."**

"**Let's count how many times you have thanked me…"**

"**Hahahaha… You're right… Mmm… It is so cold here…" Sydney said. I had a bad feeling for this.**

"**Is it? Then go inside." Andrew said.**

"**I wanted to… But I love the views in this garden… Can you just hug me so that I could be a little warmer?" Sydney said.**

"**Huh?"**

**Sydney then took his hands, encircling his hands around her body. She said, "I could feel a little warmer this way." I could not stand to see my sister has been betrayed. I approached them and slapped Andrew. "That's for betraying my sister!" I said to him.**

"**Jill what are you doing? He just helped me to gather some warmth!" Sydney said. I slapped her as well. "That's not the way to gather warmth!" I exclaimed, suddenly Emily appeared. "What happened? Why is everyone gathering here?" Emily said.**

"**Your fiancé betrayed you! He hugged Sydney! And I can't accept the betrayal! So I slapped both of them…" I said.**

"**It's not like that, Emily, your sister is making false assumptions… Don't believe her." Sydney said, then Andrew added, "Yeah… It's not more than a misunderstanding, Emily, I'm not lying."**

"**So You're saying that I'm the one who is lying, aren't you?" I scolded Andrew.**

"**Don't fight… I understand that you want to protect me, Jie. But I'm sure you misunderstood them, I believe Andrew and Sydney Jie." Emily told me. My heart hurts… It means Emily doesn't believe in me… I said, "So you're saying that you don't believe me…? I am your Jie and you know my character better than anyone else! But now, you won't believe me because of the person you love?"**

"**It's not like that Jie… Don't misunderstand me…" Emily said.**

"**So, what words can describes your words just now other than that I am unbelievable? You still want to deny it? You're too much!" I screamed at her. She hold her chest, with a painful look on her face, her heart attack is relapsing! "Emily! Sorry! I didn't mean to scold you! Emily! Emily!" I said, Emily collapsed. I, Sydney, Andrew and the parents brought her to the hospital. While the doctor was examining her, my mom who was waiting outside the room said, "Be honest… Who is responsible for Emily's relapsing?" No one answered, Mom added, "Answer me!"**

"**It's me." Andrew raised his hand. Mom looked into his eyes, she said, "No, I know it wasn't you."**

"**Mom, the culprit was me…" I said, "I scolded her and caused her to relapsed."**

"**Why? Why it has to be her own sister who made her relapsed? How could you scold her? You have long known about her illness yet you still scolded her? What kind of sister are you!" My mom said, she slapped me. My heart aches very much. "I'm sorry, I know it is my fault, I know I shouldn't have scolded my own sister, moreover, she suffers from heart attack… I'm sorry…" I said.**

"**Does the word of apologizing from you have effects? Can 'sorry' solve everything? Who do you think you are? You don't deserve to have such a pure, innocent and kind-hearted sister like Emily! Go away! I don't want to see your face!" My mom exclaimed. Hearing those words, I doubted whether I was her biological daughter, but I know that I deserve to be scolded like that, it's because of my foolishness that my beloved only sister now collapsed. I ran away and went to the hospital park.**

**Writer's POV.**

** Andrew then said, "I'll go to comfort Jill." **

** "Andrew, Emily is the one who needs you most now… You should be the one appears in front of her when she reopens her eyes. That would be the best for Emily." Lianna, Andrew's mom said.**

** "Really, mom, I have to go to find her." Andrew said and he went to the park.**

**End of writer's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

** While I was crying, I saw Andrew appeared in front of my eyes. "How do you know that I am here?" I said, I removed the tears on my eyes as I don't want seem to be weak in front of my enemy. I hate him, for betraying my sister. Also for Sydney, I really wanted to kick her out of my house, but I can't. She is my truest friend somehow.**

** "Which place would be the best for a crying girl to go to other than a park?" He replied.**

** "Then what are you doing here? You want to celebrate your victory over me? Because my sister chose to believe you rather than me, or because you acted like a hero back there? Have you satisfied? I want you to tell me, what are you seeking from our family?" I said.**

** "I want you…" He said. I immediately blush… I could say nothing for a while.**

** "Gotcha! I'm kidding, okay!" He said, he laughed at me. Suddenly, I saw a dolphin necklace which looks like just as mine. "Have we met somewhere else? And the necklace on your neck…" I said, but my thought suddenly convinced me, "It can't be him! He is absolutely not Little Prince… My prince is very kind-hearted while this guy is a jerk playboy… It can't be him! The pure prince won't turn into a playboy!"**

** "Huh? This necklace? It is…" Before Andrew could finish, Jill cut him off, "Okay okay, I don't want to hear your explanation… I'm going back to see Emily."**

** "I'll go too…" He said. We came back together.**

**Sydney's POV.**

**I wonder how's Emily's condition… Was she saved? Or… Is she dead? I hope no one will expose what exactly happened, or else I might be kicked out of this house…**

**Suddenly, the doctor came out, everybody asked him about Emily's condition. "She's fine now. The family can see her now." Everyone entered the room and saw Emily was lied weakly on the bed. "Emily, my daughter… It's mom, please… Open your eyes…" Auntie Bella said. Then Andrew and Jill came in.**

**End of Sydney's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

**As I come in, my mom said upon seeing me, "You! What are you doing here? I told you to get lost!" When mom was about to slap me, my dad said, "Enough, Bella! Stop it, don't argue in a hospital!"**

** "Jie… Jie…" I heard Emily's voice calling out my name. Emily has regained her consciousness! I immediately approached her, "Emily, Sorry… I didn't do it on purpose… I promise I won't scold you anymore, Emily, forgive me…"**

** "It's okay, Jie… I can understand your feelings… It was me who can't understand your feeling, sorry, Jie." She said to me. We then tugged each other.**

** A few days afterwards, Emily is allowed to return home. In the afternoon, I was sitting at the bench in the garden, I thought of the Little Prince, I wondered whether the prince will be coming to the Love park next week…**

** "Hooy!" A voice surprised me, it was Andrew! "What are you doing here? Don't say… You are following me? Ey! Are you a stalker?" I said.**

** "Tian A! Which century are we in? Please… I would never follow you, okay!" He replied.**

**Sydney's POV.**

**At Sydney's side.**

"**? This dolphin necklace… isn't this Jill's? How come it's here?" I picked up the necklace which I found on the floor, I took it with me and went to the garden."**

**End of Sydney's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

**Such an annoying brat, how could I ever think him as my little prince? I'd better go for shopping.**

**I walked away, leaving that brat alone.**

**End of normal POV.**

**Sydney's POV.**

**Uh? He's sitting alone? It's my chance… I approached him. "hey! Sorry, last time I caused you such a huge trouble." I said to him.**

** "No, it's okay…" He replied.**

** When I looked at him, I suddenly saw the necklace on him, and realized that it was the same, exact dolphin necklace with Jill's.**

** "May I ask… About that necklace… The dolphin-shaped necklace…?" I said.**

** "Ohh.. This… It is the symbol of my love for my little Katia." He replied.**

**-Season 1-Chapter1-The End-**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Letter – Chapter 2

"**"Oh… This is the symbol of my love for my little Katia." He replied.**

** "Little… Katia…?"**

**Flashback**

"**Tata… Tata…" Jill said.**

"**pince…Pince…" Andrew said.**

"**I… a…m… Tata…Tata…" Jill said.**

"**I…am… Pelince…" Andrew said.**

**That's how the history was made. Andrew called her Little Katia and Jill called him Little Prince.**

**End of flashback.**

**Present time-Sydney's POV.**

** "Yeah… Little Katia… She was my first love… My childhood was very terrible, no one wants befriend me, no one take my existence, no one respected me… It's her… who made me believe that I am worthy to live." Said Andrew.**

** "The necklace…?" She said, "What symbol? I don't get it."**

** "I gave her one, and also save one for myself, to symbolize my love for her. We were two tears old when I gave her that necklace… Next week, we promise to meet up at Love Park… I promised that I would definitely come… To meet her, to reunite with her, and to be together with her. I promised her, even if the world oppose it, I still want to be with her… I won't leave her anymore." He said.**

** "That girl called Katia… Have you found her?" I asked, afraid that he have figured out that Katia was Jill.**

** "No… But I believe we will meet again next week…" He answered confidently. **

** "But do you forget that next week is your and Emily's engagement? Will you choose Katia over your fiancée?" I said to him.**

** "Of course I won't forget… I will finish the engagement event then I'll meet up with Katia… I won't miss the chance to meet up with her." He said.**

** "I don't get it then… If you love her that much, why would you agree to marry someone that you don't love? Or you are just taking advantage out of her?" I asked him.**

** "Don't misunderstand me, I won't do such thing to a good girl such as Emily… I will marry her as an obedient son… I don't want to see my parents' disappointment… I don't know whether Katia still remembered of our promise anyway…"**

**I… I could not hold my tears… But, this necklace in my pocket… Should I tell him? But what if Emily relapsed? No… I can't tell him now…**

** "Anyway… I'm going… Bye!" I said and quickly went to Harry's house.**

**I knocked the door. He immediately opened the door and asked me to come in.**

** "What is it, Sydney?" He said.**

** "Umm… I have some things bothering me… Actually… Andrew…"**

** "Who is Andrew?"**

** "He is Emily's fiancé… He…" I said.**

** "Say it quick…"**

** "I love him…! Mmm… I fell in love with him at the first sight, but you know about Emily's illness… I don't dare to tell anyone… I'm afraid she'll collapse… What to do? But I can't just keep this feelings inside my heart… I really want to share it and I have only you to share my problem with."**

**End of Sydney's POV.**

**Harry's POV.**

**So all this time, Sydney loves Emily's fiancé? So she loves him? What should I do? If I confess to her, it will just troubleher more… No, I have to keep this secret, This is not the appropriate time to tell her… I should wait a little bit more…**

'**Ting Tong' The door bell rang, I went to open the door, I saw Arista's face… Arista is my friend… I liked her very much… But unlike my feelings for Sydney, I take Arista only as my sister.**

"**Hey! Why are you daydreaming? Are you okay?" She said to me, "Hmm? Is there anyone else here?" I guess she figured that out by looking Sydney's shoes.**

** "Yeah, my childhood friend is here, come in." I said.**

**End of Harry's POV.**

**At Emily's side.**

**Emily's POV.**

**This week, I will spend my time together with Andrew… To prepare for our engagement. Today, I will choose the gown with him.**

**We went to Luxury Boutique, "Wow! The gowns are all beautiful! Andrew! You see?" I exclaimed. **

** "Then you go to try the gown… Mmm This white gown looks pretty…" Andrew said to me while he was holding a very beautiful white elegant gown. I went to try that gown.**

** "How's this?" I said.**

** "Very good! You look so pretty! Mmm can I have this one?" He said to the shopkeeper. How delighted I am! He immediately ordered this gown for me… I can't wait for our engagement celebration party…**

** Then after ordering a gown, we went to jewelry shop, I looked at a shiny, beautiful diamond ring. I came to know that its price was very expensive and so I pretend that I didn't see it at all. But Andrew really was attentive, he knew that I really liked that ring. "Can I see this pair?" He said to the shopkeeper, pointing that ring. The shopkeeper then showed us the ring, it was really beautiful!**

** "How's it? Do you like it?" He asked me.**

** "Yeah… But its price…" I replied.**

** "The price doesn't matter as long as you're happy." He said. I blushed, but I find it strange… He didn't even smile or showing a happy look on his face, I doubted if he truly loves me. He ordered the ring and we went to a café to lunch together.**

** "What do you want to eat?" He said. **

** "Umm… I want sirloin steak and… This Blue Fantasy." I said, that was my favorite menu.**

** "Okay, I want Tenderloin steak, but I don't want to see any blood, for the drink, I want this bubbly orange juice." He said to the waiter… But something doesn't seem right. **

** "Have you ever lunch or dine together with my Jie?" I started the conversation after the waiter has gone.**

** "No, what's with that?" He answered.**

** "No… No, it's nothing…" I said, I found it strange… His food… His drinks… is all Jie's favorite menu… Is it just a coincidence? But, it is just a too perfect match to be called as a coincidence.**

**End of Emily's POV.  
Andrew POV.**

**I love this food… Really love it, because Katia loves it, so I'll remember about her if I eat those food… Sorry, Emily, though I'm marrying you, I love Katia, only her, not you. And this Dolphin necklace, is the proof of my love for her. But I'm sure there must be a perfect time to explain these all things to you, I can't marry you, you'll not be able to have my love, sorry… I've never intended to hurt your feelings, but this love… It's killing me from inside, my heart aches when I think of our marriage, because I will remember about my betrayal. I betrayed Katia… I've sworn that I'd never fall in love with any other girl except her, really sorry…**

**End of Andrew's POV.**

**Emily POV.**

**Should I ask him whether he loves me? He had never seen to be happy with me after all… I don't want to see the person I love to suffer because of my selfishness…**

** "Andrew… Can I ask you something?" I said.**

** "Hmm? What is it?" He replied.**

** "Do… Do you love me?" I said, I didn't feel so confident, I was afraid he'd say that he doesn't love me… Suddenly his face turned pale.**

**End of Emily's POV.**

**Andrew POV.**

**Can she read my mind? Why did she ask this question in all of sudden? Has she realized that I love someone else? But, should I tell her the truth? But, she may relapsed… What should I do if she relapsed? No, I couldn't tell her now… But… If I give her more hope, she would depend on it forever, I have to tell her the truth, it might shock her, but this is the best for both of us. In short or in long, she will definitely know about this anyway…**

** "Actually I… I…" I said, I was nervous…**

**End of Andrew's POV.**

**Normal POV.**

**Huuh… After shopping, I feel very hungry… I'll eat my favorite dish… I then entered my favorite restaurant. Eh? Isn't that… Emily? And Andrew? What are they doing here? Ah, stupid! They must have been here to lunch! Hehehe… What a coincidence! I'll ask Andrew to pay for my lunch! I'd better approach them. **

**I then came to them.**

**End of normal POV.**

**Andrew POV.**

** "Actually I… I…" I said so nervously…**

** "You actually what?" A voice suddenly heard, ohh… it was Jill, how can she be here? Just when I about to tell Emily about my feelings, this fellow appear in front of my eyes … Hoh… I think I'll find another time to say this to Emily or else if Jill hear this, I might not only be slapped, but even killed…**

** "Actually I… I really love Emily! I really love her…" I said.**

** "Hoh… I thought you would say something else. About your love for Emily, we all here know clear that you love her! Or… Actually you want to say that you love someone else?" Jill said, I was astonished! She guessed correctly, don't tell me that she know that I love a girl named Katia? But how did she know? I kept silence.**

** "Aha!" Jill exclaimed, "Don't tell me… The person you are referring to… Is Sydney?"**

** I kinda relieved, she didn't figure out whom I love.**

** "Hey! Why aren't you answering? It's true that you have an affair with Sydney, right? Say! Do not lie!" She said.**

** "No! I don't have feelings for Sydney… I take her only as a friend! You really are a straight-forward girl! But unfortunately your guess is not accurate! I love my current girlfriend, Emily." I said, I could see Emily's face blushing. I really want to tell Emily about the truth, but seeing Jill's face, I suddenly don't want to say it anymore.**

** "That's good! Now you have to treat me a meal, jerk playboy!" Jill said.**

** "What did you call me? You dare…" I said.**

** "I should be the one saying 'you dare'… If you dare to hurt my sister, you won't see the sunrise again! You're a dead meat! Now treat me a meal!" She exclaimed, I don't know why… Every time I'm with Jill, I can feel happiness and peaceful life. Do I love her? No, it can't be happening… Such an annoying, idiotic girl like her… Doesn't match my least bit! I won't fall for her for sure!**

** "okay." I said to Jill, I smiled.**

**End of Andrew POV.**

**Emily POV.**

** He smiled? Why? Why she smiled after arguing with Jie? When I was with him, he nad never smiled to me so gently as this one… Can it be… Can he loves Jie? No… I'm sure, I believe his love for me. I have to believe him.**

**End of Emily POV.**

**At Harry's house-Arista's POV.**

**Who is this girl? Can she be Harry's girlfriend? But, I never know that Harry has a girlfriend… But it doesn't mean it's impossible that this girl is his girlfriend. I have to clarify it.**

** "May I ask you are…" I started, referring to that girl was sitting on the sofa.**

** "Let me introduce you two okay? Arista, this is Sydney, my childhood friend… Sydney, this is Arista, my friend." Harry said.**

** "Nice to meet you, I am Sydney." Sydney said.**

** "Nice to meet you too… I am Arista." I said, "You sure that you two only childhood friends?"**

** "What do you mean?" Sydney replied.**

** "I mean… You are not dating?" I said.**

** "No! Of course not! We're only childhood friends! Really!" Harry immediately said nervously, I then realized that Harry has develop feeling for Sydney. We three then spent our day together by going to a mall, though I was kinda jealous of Sydney, but I really did enjoy our hang out today. I swear I'll make Harry fall in love with me! I swear!**

**End of Arista's POV.**

**At Jill's side-Normal POV.**

** "Woahh… I'm so full! Thanks to you, jerk!" I said to Andrew.**

** "Stop calling me jerk! Will you? Anyway, I'm going to the cashier first." Andrew said. He then went away.**

** "Jie… Tell me…" Emily said to me after her boyfriend has gone.**

** "What?" I replied.**

** " Do you… Do you…" She said, "Do you love Andrew too?" **

** My heart beat went faster immediately after hearing those words. I wanted to say no yet I heard my heart saying yes… I… I can't control my heart beats… Is it true? Have I fallen in love with this playboy? But, from whichever sides I see him, I found nothing special from him. But why is it very hard just to say 'yes'? Do I love him? … No! I won't fall in love with such a jerk! He's my sister's fiancé after all! That can't be!**

** "I…" When I was about to say no, Andrew returned and cut me off, "Okay, let's go!"**

** Both I and Emily said nothing. We returned home afterwards. I quickly ran into my room. 'Why was I so nervous when Emily asked me if I love Andrew? I won't fall for him anyway…'**

** Then I heard someone knocked the door. I opened and it was Emily. I let her in. "So, Jie… Tell me, do you like him or not?"**

**End of normal POV.**

**Writer's POV.**

**Unnoticeably, Sydney who has just arrived home was passing by Jill's room and was overhearing their conversation by the door. She heard it, 'What to do? I can't let Jill declares her love for Andrew; I have to steal him away from them. I have to have him!' Sydney then immediately came in to intrude their conversation. "Emm… Jill… Can I talk to you?" She said as she came in.**

** "But, Sydney, I'm chatting with Emily now, can we talk later?" Jill said.**

** "It's okay, Jie! You two go ahead. I'm going back to my room first." Emily said, she went out of the room, and walked towards her own room, leaving her Jie and Sydney alone.**

** "Okay, what things do you want to chat with me?" Jill started the conversation.**

** "Mmm… I want to tell you something… That… I want to be the MC for the engagement party!" She said, trying to make up the topic.**

**Normal POV.**

**What the hell? She is only going to say that? Is it worth it? I failed to tell Emily about my answer just to listen to this stupid request? Tian A!**

** "Of course you can! You are my dearest best friend after all!" I replied.**

** "Okay, thanks! I'm returning to my room then." She said, she went out of my room, I went to sleep.**

**End of normal POV.**

**Paris POV.**

**After I saw my daughter entered the room, I saw Emily went out of the room and now my daughter has come out. I said to her immediately as she came out, "Emily!"**

** "Mom!" She exclaimed.**

** "What were you doing in Jill's room at very late?" I asked her.**

** "We will discuss this matter in our room." She replied. I and Sydney entered our room. "So, tell mama, what happened, it seems that this matter is very important." I said.**

** "Yeah, mama! I can't let others know… I'm telling you but you promise me that you won't tell others, okay?" She said.**

** "You can trust your mama! Now tell mama." I said.**

** "This morning, I had a chit-chat with Andrew, Emily's fiancé, and from that conversation, I figured out that his first and current love is Katia! Katia then grew up to be…" Before she could finish, I cut her, "Katia turned out to be Emily?"**

** "No, mama! You should have heard my conversation first! See this." She said, she showed me a dolphin necklace, "This necklace will proof that the girl who has it with her is Katia. All this time, Katia was actually Jill!"**

** "What? Are you sure, my dear?" I exclaimed.**

** "Yeah mama! In fact… In fact… I…" She said with a red and blushing face.**

** "Don't tell me that you have fallen in love with that Andrew?" I said.**

** "Actually, yes mama… Indeed, I fell in love with him, at the first sight! And I plan to take over Jill's position as Katia, and make him fall for me too… I'm sure if I have this necklace, Andrew will definitely choose me over Emily!" Sydney said.**

** "When will you tell him that you are Katia then?"**

** "Not now, mama…"**

** "Why? The earlier the better! You should tell him before he really fall in love with Emily." I said.**

** "I know! But even if I tell him now, no guarantees that he will choose me over Jill!, I want a way in which I can beat the two of them, Jill and Emily. But the most important thing now is to keep this secret and this necklace with me, I can't let anyone know… Mama, promise me that you will help me, won't you?" She said.**

** "I definitely will! But what is your plan for now?" I said.**

** "I want to keep shut until the engagement party has over. I'll do my plan afterwards. You have to help me, mama." She said.**

** "One of a mother's duty is to help her child." I said.**

**End of Paris's POV.**

**The engagement day-At Jill's side-Normal POV.**

**I woke up in the morning, I took a bath and put on my clothes. When I wanted to take out my necklace out of the drawer, I couldn't find it, I searched everywhere in my room but still could find nothing. Should I tell my maids to look for it? But everyone is busy of preparing the party which will be held on 12 o'clock today. I must not bother them. It was me who lost it, so it is my responsibility to get it back, I won't ask for anyone's help.**

** I searched and searched but I still couldn't find it. Then I thought, "Eh? That's right! I'm meeting up with him today, I'll no longer need to find the necklace as soon as possible, I'll explain that I accidentally lost it, I'm sure he'll understand." I looked at my watch, it's 9 o'clock! No! I will not let my prince wait too long! I'll go to Love Park now! **

** When I was going to the gate, my mom saw and said to me, "Happy birthday, my beautiful daughter!" "Thanks mom!" I replied. **

**My mom said, "Child, where are you going? The party will start soon! You'd better dress up!"**

** "Yeah I know, mama! I'm going somewhere else for a while! I'll be back soon, I promise. Bye!" I said to my mom and hurried to the Love Park. When I arrived there, I don't see anyone with Dolphin necklace… I decided to wait.**

**At Jill's house-Emily's POV**

**I dressed up well, as well as my mom, dad and Andrew. When I looked at Andrew, I found that he kept looking on his watch with a very curious face, I wondered what was he thinking about. I didn't dare ask, I'm afraid he'd cancel the engagement because I don't think he loves me, I think he loves somebody else. Though I now know that he loves someone else, but I'm not willing to give him up. Am I being too selfish? Whatever, I don't care…**

**Andrew's POV.**

**It's 10 o'clock now… I wonder if Katia ia still waiting, I hope so, but it would be painful for her to know that I'll be engaged to someone else. Eh? What am I thinking about? She might have gotten a boyfriend, even she might has gotten married… But I will meet her today, I must! After this party has ended, I will immediately got to see you, Katia!**

** "Emily, Andrew! Come! Papa wants to say something to you." My dad said.**

** "What is it, papa?" Emily said, I was shocked! Since when she had called my dad 'papa'?**

** "Thanks, Emily for calling me 'papa', I've never got such a kind-hearted, well-mannered daughter like you. I'm relieved to have you as my son's fiancée." Dad replied.**

** "Thanks, papa. Papa, I heard you have a daughter don't you? If I'm not mistaken, she was called… Ngg? Who is she?" Emily said, papa quickly said, "It is Erika… Erika Avenue Harris…"**

** "Oh, yeah! That's right, papa! Mmm… If you're willing to tell me… I heard rumors that you've gotten two sons also, right? One of them is Andrew, and the other is called …" Before Emily could finish, Dad cut her sentence, saying, "Can we not to talk about these things?"**

** "Oh… Sorry, papa." Emily said.**

** It's true that I have a brother, but my mom said that he wasn't my biological brother. I really liked him, he's very kind-hearted. I envy him, everybody loves him… Anyway, how come I don't see Jill around?**

**End of Andrew POV.**

**At Jill's side-Love Park-Normal POV.**

**Ngg… He's late… It's 11.30 already yet he still hasn't showed up… Where is he now? Did he forget about our promise? Mmm… Even if he forgets, it's understandable… It's been 21 years anyway, no wonder he has forgotten it, probably that necklace has been thrown out as well. What is it to him? Maybe, it doesn't mean anything to him. I remembered exactly we dealt to meet up here at 9 o'clock. What kind of person who will break his promise? I was wrong all this time! He's a coward! My little prince is a coward! No use to wait for him! A person who break their promise is a coward! I hate him! I won't want to see him anymore, goodbye, my first love… **

**I left the park and returned to my house to attend my sister's engagement party. When I arrived, everyone has gathered, I quickly changed my clothes to my gown and joined everyone.**

** My dad stood on stage. "Good morning, everyone. Thanks to God to give us a chance to gather together here, and to celebrate my daughter's engagement party. My daughter, Emily Lockhart, is 20 now, and will be engaged to my friend's son, Andrew Harris. Let us welcome them here." My dad said, the guests clapped their hands and Emily, together with Andrew came up on stage. "We'll now have my friend, Mr. Jackson Harris to give his blessings." My dad then continued, Jackson Uncle came up on stage and said, "Today is a blessed day, to have my son and my friend's daughter engaged. From today onwards, I will have Ms. Emily Lockhart as my daughter."**

** I felt happy for my sister, but I don't know why that my heart aches… It's very hurt. My dad then said, "Please try the dishes we provide for you. Eat much, everyone!"**

** Emily and Andrew approached me. Emily said, "Jie? Why don't you seem to be happy? Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?"**

** "No, Emily, I'm okay…" I replied.**

** "Jie, happy birthday, wish you all the best, may God bless you." Emily said, Andrew continued, "You don't seem to be fine. Anyway, happy birthday."**

** "Thanks to both of you." I said.**

** "Jie, where were you this morning? I didn't see you anywhere." She replied.**

** "Hey… Emily, can I go to somewhere else for a while? It's a very urgent matter, hope you won't mind that I have to leave you here for a while… Okay? Please… I have to go now." Andrew said to Emily.**

** "That's okay, you go ahead." Emily said, Andrew then went somewhere else.**

**Sydney's POV.**

** "Mama! See, Andrew is going somewhere else. I'm sure he is going to meet Katia!" I said to mom.**

** "You're right, dear! You go there! You have to pretend that you are Katia! Go!" My mom said.**

** "No, mama. You misunderstand what my plan is! I won't go there! I don't know where is he going now anyway. But I'll do my plan, don't worry." I replied.**

** "You said that I misunderstand your plan? What do you mean? What your plan really is? Tell mama."**

** "My plan is that I'll find a time to tell him that I am Katia, and I'll show him the necklace, but not now. He'll believe me for sure." I replied.**

** "Why don't you just tell him now?" Mama said,**

** "You'll see what is the difference between if I tell him now and if I tell him later. You'll see." I answered.**

**Love Park-Andrew POV.**

**Where is she? How come she's not here? Has she gone home? Or did she forget about our promise? No, I believe she won't forget. Or… Is she late…? I'd better wait for her, it's not easy to meet again. I then waited and waited… After an hour had passed, Katia still hasn't showed up. Now I know that you weren't late… It's me who is late… Goodbye, Katia… Hope you'll get all the best…**

**-Season 1-Chapter2-The End-**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Letter – Chapter 3

**Andrew POV.**

** As soon as I returned to the Emily's house, the party has ended, he hurried to see Emily. "Sorry for leaving you for so long." I said.**

** "No, it's okay, ey, don't you feel that something's not right with my sister?" She asked me. "Huh? What do you mean?" I replied.**

** "Ngg… You know, my sister has always been a brave, strong energetic girl but… I saw her crying in her room alone, well, I wanted to ask her what made her cry but, I think I would find an appropriate time to ask her, but not now… I will let her calm down first then I'll ask her." She said.**

** "If that's the case, it must be something big that has made her cry… Remembering that she was a strong girl…" I said. I wonder what happened… And the most coincidental things is that Katia's birthday and Jill's are in the same day. Can Jill be Katia? No… Katia is not a reckless, unmannered girl who would slapped other person unreasonably like Jill. It can't be her.**

**End of Andrew POV.**

**Normal POV.**

**Tell me… Why? Why did the prince didn't show up? Has he forgotten about me? About our memories? Or did he forget about our promise? Or did he do it on purpose? He really didn't intend to come and see me again? Why must he do that to me? I love him! I really love him! I kept on imagining how nice would it be to meet again after 21 years… But it turns out to be the most hateful birthday I'd ever go through… My heart aches… What did I do wrong? Why didn't you come? I really wanted to get to see you again! Have you already forgotten all about me? Or… Have you gotten married to someone else and don't want me again? I now know that I must leave you… I have to forget everything about you, but I can't! I still love you until now, even if you've been married to someone else, I still want to see you… But I can't accept any reason for not showing up! Prince, you're dead! You're dead… I shed my tears. I tried to sleep while crying, after an hour trying, I lost my consciousness and slept.**

**The next morning, I sat on the bench of the love park, I wanted to give my prince another chance. When I was daydreaming, Andrew suddenly appeared, saying, "Wow, it's a surprise to see you here."**

** "The world sure is very small, why do I have to meet you here? What are you doing here?" I said to him.**

** "I'm waiting for someone" He said.**

**Andrew POV.**

** "I'm waiting for someone." I said, I wish my Katia would give me another chance to prove my love, that's why I came. I have a feeling that she would come here today, but I still haven't seen a girl with a dolphin necklace. Katia will you show up?**

** "What about you? Why are you here?" I said.**

**End of Andrew POV.**

**Normal POV.**

** "Huh, such a boring day… Why are you here? Waiting for someone? Go do that at home… This is a park! Not a waiting room… Seeing your face, I will face a bad luck! You'd better stay away from me, cheater!" I said.**

** "You haven't answered my question! Why are you here? Anyway what did you call me? Cheater? Tian A! How many times should I tell you that there's nothing between me and Sydney! I have never cheated on Emily! I swore!" He said.**

** "Why am I here… It's none of your business… And you have to know that I still don't believe in you, I'm sure there's something you hide from my sister. One day, I promise I will take off your fake mask, jerk!" I said.**

** "Do your words have to be so harsh? Miss, if you don't believe me, you can go tell Emily, okay?" He replied, urghh this fellow is so…**

** "If I tell her, she might relapse! You don't pretend to be foolish, okay! Towards you, yes, my words have to be harsh!" I replied, "Can you step away and leave me alone? I want to wait for someone here, and you will cause trouble to me! So please step aside!" I said.**

** "Whatever, I'm waiting for someone too, what right do you have to not letting me sit here? Do you own this park?" He said.**

** "You…"**

** "Ha!" He exclaimed, "No, right? So you can't monopolize this place! We both keep shut will be okay!" **

** "Okay!" I then waited, and waited, but my prince didn't show up, I started to shed my tears. **

** "Why…? Why won't he show up?" I said.**

** "Hey! Why are you crying?" He said upon seeing me crying, he wiped my tears, "You won't look so pretty when you're crying. Don't cry…"**

** "Tell me, Andrew… Am I so hateful? Why won't he come here to find me? Why?" I replied.**

** "No, you are a lovable girl… If he doesn't come to find you, it's his loss…" He said.**

** "But… But…" Before I could finish, he said, "The man you're waiting for is not even worth your crying, so don't cry! Don't let others look down upon you."**

** He then sent me home, I slept soundly. The next morning, I woke up early. I went to the pool and sat on the bench. Andrew then suddenly appeared and said, "You look sad." But I did not say anything, he hugged me. I blushed.**

** He said, "He's not even worth your tears. You shouldn't have cried for such man."**

** "I know… I know…" I said while crying, "But I…"**

** Unnoticed, Emily stood behind us and then suddenly said, "I… I…" She touched her chest, holding her heart. After a few seconds, she fainted. I exclaimed, "No! Emily!" **

** We brought her to the hospital, as always, my mom blamed me, "How many times should I make it clear to you? Emily is sick! She's not strong! Why did you do such thing? A sister won't do this! Unless if you want to see Emily's death!"**

** "No, mom! Don't say that! I love Emily…" I replied.**

** "Auntie, sorry, it was me who hugged Jill, don't put the blame on her." Andrew said. The doctor came out, "She's awake now." We all came in.**

** "Emily, forgive me, I didn't do it on purpose! I really… It was an accident! Believe your Jie, can you?" I said.**

** "Jie, if you and Andrew really love each other, it's okay with me… You can date him, really… Also I don't want to see my beloved to spend his time for a sick girl like me… You can have him, I will convince mom to give her consent, marry him, okay? Make him happy." She said with tears in her eyes.**

** "No, Emily, mom knows that this is just a misunderstanding. I won't agree to their marriage. The bride will be you, not your sister, mom promise you, isn't it so, Jill?" My mom suddenly said.**

** "Yeah… I have no feelings for him anyway. Even if I marry him, we won't live a happy life. His happiness is with you, Emily. Believe me, Andrew was just trying to cheer me up. We didn't cheat on you. I love you very much that I won't let anyone hurt your feelings, believe me." I said.**

** "But Jie… I don't want him anymore… Really… Believe me, I'm no longer have feelings for him." She said. I felt bad for her, "The same goes to me, you deserve him." **

** "Okay, mom promise, this will never happen again, we will set your marriage within this month." My mom said. My heart beat went up rapidly, I don't know why…**

**In the evening, Emily is already allowed to go home, we spent the night by cheering for her and to make her believe nothing between me and Andrew. She seemed really happy.**

** "Jie… Sorry, for misunderstanding you, Now I believe there's nothing between you and Andrew." She started.**

** "Yeah, of course how could I fall in love for a brat? You've got to be kidding me… He's no match for me! Anyway…" I replied, "I'm not as blind as me to like him so much."**

** She smiled, "Thanks Jie, I'm glad to learn you don't like him."**

**The next day-Andrew POV-At Andrew's house.**

** "My dear Andrew…" My mom said as she came to me with my dad.**

** "What is it mom?" I replied.**

** "Your sister, Erika will arrive in Hangzhou today, at 12 o'clock, mom and dad will fly to New York now, we can't pick up your sister, so I want you to pick her up, can you?" My dad said to me.**

** "What? Erika is returning home?" I exclaimed.**

** "Yeah, dear. Please pick her okay?" My mom said.**

** "Of course, mom… Of course I will. It's been a long time to have her at home. I will pick her up at the airport, you guys don't worry. Leave it to me." I said. My parents then went to the airport and fly to New York as they have a business to tend. I then went to the house garden. I was still wondering why Katia didn't show up, won't she give me a second chance? I suddenly heard a voice, something like… there was someone approaching me.**

**End of Andrew POV.**

**At Jill's house, normal POV.**

**I was daydreaming while sitting on a bench. My sister suddenly approached me. "Jie, may I ask you if you have something bothering you?" She said.**

** "Actually yes…" I replied.**

** "You can share it with me, Jie." She said. "Okay then, but before that, I will take some orange juice, okay?" I said, I left her alone and went to the kitchen.**

**Emily POV**

**Phew… It seems that Jie is a little better now, I kinda relieved… 'chuang wai de tian qi… Jiu xiang shi … …' My mobile phone rang, there was a new message, I opened the multimedia message as I walked around the pool's side.**

**End of Emily POV.**

**Andrew POV-At Andrew's side.**

**I saw Sydney. "It's you…" I said.**

** "Yeah… I got something to tell you." She said. My heart filled with curiosity.**

** "What is it?" I said. She looked nervous. It makes me even more curious. I wonder what she is trying to tell me.**

** "Mmm… Actually… I… Actually I'm…" She said. "What is it? It's okay, tell me." I said.**

** "It's really hard to say… Moreover, the situation now is not suitable for me to tell you this…" She replied. My curiosity grew more, I said, "It's okay, really…"**

** "Actually I'm…" She said.**

**End of Andrew POV.**

**Sydney POV.**

**I raised my fingers a little bit higher, trying to tell Arista to get ready for the main show.**

** "I actually am…" I said.**

** "You're actually what?" He asked.**

** "I'm Katia!" I exclaimed. He looked astonished, he kept silence for a few seconds, his face looked bright and delighted.**

** "Is it? Is it… Really you… Katia?" He said.**

** I took out my dolphin necklace, he said slowly, "That… That necklace, is that… Yours?" I shook my head, confirming that it was. He looked delighted, but he's not sure yet, "Why did you not tell me earlier that you were Katia? I was afraid of losing you!" He said.**

** "Why should I tell you?" I replied, I shed my tears.**

** "What do you mean?"He asked.**

** "Why should I tell a man who will be engaged soon? To a woman whom I've already taken her as my biological sister?" I said.**

** "But you don't know how much I suffered because of you." He said and then he hugged me tightly. Arista took our hugging photo. I said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I…"**

** "Why didn't you show up on your 23th birthday? Did you forget our promise?" He asked me and released the hug afterwards. "Should I answer that question?" I replied.**

** "Yes, of course." He said.**

** "I don't think it necessary." I said.**

** "Why?"**

** "Isn't it obvious? You are no longer mine and I should give up on you sooner or later, so what is the purpose of coming? I will be more heart-broken if I came, you don't know where my position is, you…" Before I could finish, he kissed my lips passionately. It silenced me. I shed my tears, to convince him that I was really sad. And it did succeed. Again, Arista took our photo.**

** I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I didn't realize how much I hurt you, but I love you, you should know that I really, really love you. Since we first met, I couldn't endure being separated from you. I love you." He said.**

** I then answered, "I can't just be happy while my sister will suffer because of my happiness, I love you too, but sorry, I can't choose you over my sister. Though in fact she's not my biological sister, but I've long taken her as my sister. Please understand me…"**

** "Let's elope!" He exclaimed. He hugged me, I gave a sign for Arista to send our photo to Emily.**

**End of Sydney POV.**

**At Emily's side-At Jill's house-Emily POV.**

** I opened the multimedia message as I walked around the pool's side. Upon seeing it, my heart aches, I held tight my heart. I did that for a few seconds, I couldn't stand with this pain anymore, I was losing my consciousness, holding tight my cell phone. I fell into the pool when I was about to lose all the consciousness I had. I fell along with my cell phone, I couldn't shout or save myself. I then fainted.**

**End of Emily POV.**

**Normal POV.**

** 'Mmm… Emily's favorite juice is grape juice, I'll look for it in refrigerator.' I thought. I approached the refrigerator and grabbed some grape juice for Emily and apple juice for myself. I then went directly to the pool. When I reached the pool, I saw nobody was there. I wondered where Emily was, I was about to look for her inside the house, but then I saw bubbles coming out of the pool, I approached the pool, the bubbles was Emily's! She was sinking!**

**-Season 1-Chapter3-The End-**


End file.
